Tiny Tiger (Boss Fights)
Tiny Tiger is a boss in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Crash of the Titans, and Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second and third games. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' Tiny appears as the third boss, sent by N. Brio to prevent Crash from gathering the Crystals for Cortex. A door bearing Tiny's face will appear, soon bashed open by Tiny himself. After a vicious roar, he will jump into a room with nine green platforms, and the fight will begin. Tiny will jump from platform to platform following the player, and the player must avoid him. The player must lure Tiny toward a red platform to win the fight, since when a platform turns red, it falls. Once Tiny falls three times the boss fight is won by the player and will be advanced to the fourth warp room. If Crash and Tiny land on the same platform, the player loses a life and must start the boss fight over again. Video Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 20 Tiny Tiger Tiny Tiger - Boss 3 - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 20) Trivia *In the Crash 2 prototype, Tiny's name is not displayed on his health bar. *In the NTSC version of the game, Tiny is called Taz Tiger on the pause menu in this game. This was likely an earlier name for Tiny that was missed during development. ''Crash Bandicoot: Warped'' |prev = Makin' Waves |next = Gee Wiz}} Tiny Tiger (けんとうし タイニータイガー lit. Gladiator Tiny Tiger in Japanese) is a boss fight held in a colosseum in Rome. Tiny, this time appearing as a gladiator, is the first boss and has three hit points. It begins with Cortex waving to the crowd of Roman lab assistants. Then the camera pulls over to Tiny who is chained between poles. Tiny roars, cracks the poles and frees himself. He then sees Crash, grabs a trident, and the fight begins. As in Cortex Strikes Back, he jumps after Crash five times and tries to stab him. However, if Crash dodges his final attack, the trident becomes stuck in the ground, leaving Tiny open for a strike. When Crash attacks Tiny, he jumps onto a platform and lions come out of the dungeons below him, charging towards the screen in a straight line. You can jump on them or spin them. The pattern is repeated two more times with the only difference being that the amount of times he jumps after Crash increases by one each time he is attacked, the amount of time it takes him to free his weapon from the ground and the number of lions he summons. When defeated, the super body slam is awarded to the player and the warp portal appears to go back to the Time Twister. In the N. Sane Trilogy remake, Coco is not able to partipate in this boss fight. The original boss fight has a glitch where standing in the north-west corner will prevent Crash from being hit by the lions. This was kept in for the N. Sane Trilogy, but the crowd will throw cheese at Crash as a reference to being a coward and using the easy way out of avoiding the lions. Video Tiny Tiger - Boss 1 - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 5) ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' Tiny (とにかく にげろ！ lit. Escape Anyway! in Japanese) is the third boss and has three hit points. Crash must hit Tiny whenever his spear gets stuck in a platform; once he is hit, he will hop up and come back down with another spear and start fighting. After being hit, a platform will fall, he will hop up to get another spear, and after the player hits him the final time, he falls of the platform, and the player wins the fight. Video Crash Bandicoot XS - Tiny Tiger ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' Tiny is the second boss and has three hitpoints and will controlling a tank. Crash will be in a tank too and he will be surrounded by walls that go up and down. Crash can use this to his advantage to shoot Tiny's tank while the walls go down. Repeat this two more times and Crash wins. ''Crash of the Titans'' Tiny is only a miniboss, where he stands on top of a gate locked with four targets, he will then send out titans to defeat Crash. Crash now must use Snipe to shoot the targets. When all four targets are gone, he jumps off, running away. Then Crash must jack a Shellephant using a Magmadon and chase him along rocks and breaking through rocks standing in his way. Once Crash gets across the rocks Tiny will be cornered and defeated. Videos Crash of the Titans GBA -Boss 2 - Tiny Tiger Crash Of The Titans Episode 7 Boss Tiny ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Tiny reprises his boss from the second and third games. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 - "Tiny Tiger" BOSS Fight (PS4 N Sane Trilogy) Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy Tiny Tiger Boss Fight Gallery Tiny Tiger Boss Thumbnail.png|Boss thumbnail in Crash 3. Cb2tinyfalling.png Crash Bandicoot as an Angel 4.png warpedtiny.png Tiny Tiger Squashes Crash.png Tiny Level Icon.png|Icon from the load/save screen in Crash 2. 3ib1.png|Icon from the load/save screen in Crash 3. Tiny Tiger Remastered (Cortex Strikes Back).png|Remastered boss fight in Crash 2. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 2 Tiny Tiger Boss.jpg Tiny Tiger Remastered (Warped).png|Remastered boss fight in Crash 3. Crash 2 Tiny Proto.png Tiny Tiger|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Tiny Tiger Warped.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen from Crash 3 B1_SaveSlotImages_TinyTiger3.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen *Originally the Tiny boss fight of Crash Bandicoot 3 had a strange blue screen near Cortex and in the battle of Tiny in Crash Bandicoot 3 Tiny had a Crash Bandicoot 2 icon. es:Boss Stage: Tiny Tiger fr:Tiny Tiger (Boss) pt-br:Crash Bandicoot 2 - Luta com Tiny Tiger Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy